


Trucks or Barbies?

by Missy



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Playing with dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Alice's answer is naturally "both."





	Trucks or Barbies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“Trucks or Barbies?” asked Alice from the floor.

Alice’s question came out of nowhere, and managed to completely distract Frasier as he was pouring chocolate for the both of them. “Ah, what a philosophical question. The trappings of femininity, occasionally stereotypical though occasionally feminist, or the stereotype of masculine power, roaming the highways of the world. A fascinating dichotomy.”

Alice looked him over, thoughtful. “Trucks _and_ Barbies,” she decided and reached into her backpack. “You can be Theresa!” she said happily, and began to set out the toys, arranging them in a pattern only she seemed to understand.

“How elegatarian of you,” Frasier said, not unkindly, and placed the hot cocoa on the end table between them.

*** 

Minutes later, Thersesa and Barbie were on a rampage, having stolen a secret manuscript filled with the works of the late Sigmund Freud. It was Barbie and Theresa’s job to deliver the text from the commercializing hands of a publisher to a forgiving and hopefully very tiny editor.

“Come along, Barbie!” said Frasier, trying to pitch his voice higher. “We will see to it that Doctor Freud’s work is thoroughly published!”

“I’ve got your back, Theresa!” Alice chirped. She proceeded to pretend to karate kick the invisible soldiers chasing them, while Frasier pushed the doll-sized truck around the table.

This was the scene that Roz returned to that afternoon, when the cocoa was thoroughly chilled and Theresa and Barbie were crawling on their bellies up the side of Mount Rushmore to safeguard the precious documents for once and for all. 

“Oh no!” Alice yelled, “giant eagles with crayons! They’re going to poke us to death!”

“Not on my watch, Barbie!” Frasier said. 

“Room for one more?” Roz asked. And Frasier – in spite of himself – smiled. 

“Always,” he said.

“Good work, Theresa,” Roz said, and began to dig about in Alice’s backpack looking for a fellow to add to their campaign.


End file.
